


The Story of Tonight

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [6]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jane Eyre Quotes, Javi being soft, M/M, Second Person, Sleepy fluff, but the reader is asleep, fluffy interlude, he's in love your honour, reader reads so what, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: That’s when he looks up and sees you. Leaning back on the couch, your head is slumped to one side, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Your hands cradle a book, which has fallen open onto your chest.~~A soft interlude between Javi and the reader.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



Javi sighed as he stops in front of your door, sticking a hand in his pocket to fish out the key. With a wary glance, he check his watch and winces. It was way later than he’d said he’d be and he wishes that he had called before he left the station. He didn’t even know why he had come; Steve had given him a strange look as he’d headed for the exit rather than their room but shrugged it off with a wave goodnight. Thankfully, his partner never questioned his evening outings, not before he had started seeing you and certainly not now.

Small mercies, Javi guessed, quietly clicking the door open and stepping inside.

It was dim, the apartment only illuminated by the light above the stove in the small kitchenette and the lamp next to the couch in the living room. With careful movements, Javi closes the door behind him and toes off his shoes.

That’s when he looks up and sees you. Leaning back on the couch, your head is slumped to one side, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Your hands cradle a book, which has fallen open onto your chest. It’s a worn copy of _Jane Eyre_ , the spine bent and pages yellowed from reading so many times. It was one of the few personal things you had brought with you, and Javi had lost track of the number of times you had read it through.

A small knot of guilt twisted in his stomach as he approached. You’d waited up for him. It wasn’t the first time, but it was much later than usual and Javi would have thought you had gone to bed by now.

He stops in front of you, just looking for a moment. Hair flops down on your forehead in a messy curl, and you’ve pulled a couple buttons of your shirt open. Your chest rises and falls with each soft breath and the low light casts a warm glow along your cheekbones. Gently, he reaches out and grabs the bottom of the book. Absently, Javi glances down at the page, skimming over the first line that he sees:

_…have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion…_

Sighing, Javi pulls the bookmark from the back of the book and slips it in to mark your place before depositing it on the side table. Maybe he’d give it a read someday. You shift slightly, and he turns his attention to you, regarding your sleeping form with hesitation. He couldn’t just leave you here, not when he was planning on sleeping in the bed himself.

With some trepidation, Javi leans down, pushing a hand beneath your knees and the other supporting your shoulder. The movement sends you sliding down and he catches you, resting you on his chest and leveraging you up off the couch. You’re a bit heavier than he expected, but with a couple of adjustments your head is resting on his shoulder with both arms underneath you. Finally, you rouse a little, mumbling sleepily into the collar of his shirt, “..’avi?”

“Shh,” Javi whispers, making his way over to the bedroom, “Go back to sleep, _chico_.” You grumble something unintelligibly, but settle back in, one hand curling into the front of his shirt. His chest clenches and he swallows, trying not to think about it too much.

It’s dark in your bedroom, and Javi picks his way carefully across the floor to your side, gently laying you down across the sheets. At this point you’re more than half awake now, lazily pushing yourself up into a sitting position, “Wha’time ist?”

Javi cups the side of your neck and presses a chaste kiss to your lips, “Late. I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

When he returns, you’re asleep again, your clothes in a pile on the floor. You’ve curled up beneath the blankets, as peaceful looking as you were on the couch. With a sigh, Javi sheds his own clothes and slips in next to you. Your body is warm and melds to his as he slips an arm around your waist, pulling you in to his chest. He breathes in the scent of your hair, slightly sweaty but mingled with the scent of your shampoo, the one he used more often than not these days. It was a comforting smell and Javi let it, and the barely audible wisps of your breath, lull him to sleep.

_There is no happiness like that of being loved by your fellow creatures, and feeling that your presence is an addition to their comfort._

_Charlotte Brontë. Jane Eyre_

**Author's Note:**

> Different kind of story today, but I love the soft moments as much as the sexy ones. More fun times to come though, of course. Also a special extra shout out to mochaaaa, who I gift these fics to, for being him.
> 
> mxartbotboy.tumblr.com if you like


End file.
